


Fall

by NervaTraian



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervaTraian/pseuds/NervaTraian
Summary: Buck falls, while he watches over Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	Fall

It was a beautiful spring day and Buck was looking after Christopher. They were planning on going to the beach. Beach towels and snacks were already packed. Buck and Chris had their swimsuits on and Christopher was covered in a thick layer of sunscreen. Buck was now only looking for some shovels and buckets so they could build a sandcastle.

They had planned on spending the day with Eddie, but he was called in to cover somebody else's shift. At first Buck was gonna go to work, so Eddie could spend the day with his son. But Eddie told his fiance to go have fun, considering that Buck would be Christopher's stepdad in five months.

Eddie had called it "stepdad-training".

Even though Buck knew it had only been a joke, he was still nervous. Sure, this wasn't the first time he was looking after Christopher and not even the first time they went out together, but calling it "stepdad-training" ... It made everything feel a little bit more serious.

Soon Buck would be somebodies stepdad. Buck still couldn't believe it.

Before he could further dwell on his thoughts, he finally found the sandy box labeled 'Beach'.

"Found it," he yelled down from the attic and heard Christopher cheer in response.

He opened the box and only took a couple of items out, they wouldn't need everything.

"Can we go now, Pops?" Christopher asked when Buck had barely put one foot on the ladder.

"Sure, only have to get everything in the car."

Christopher nodded intensely and walked out of the room to get started. Buck had to smile. He loved that kid so much.

Suddenly Buck heard a cracking noise.

It took him a second too long to realize that that noise came from right underneath his right foot.

He lost balance and tried to regain it, but only managed to drop what he had in his hands, before falling backwards. He didn't have time to cushion his fall with his hands, so his head painfully connected with the floor, before everything went black.

~

"Pops?" Christopher yelled from the kitchen. He just wanted to help put everything in the car, but then he heard the loud noises from where Buck was.

He didn't get a reply. So he walked back to Buck. He had to make sure his pops was okay.

Christopher walked through the door and he would never forget what he saw.

Some Buckets and shovels were strewn around, one step of the ladder was broken in half and Buck was lying on the floor.

"Pops?", Christopher asked again, this time his voice was shaking. He dropped his crutches and went over to Buck's side.

There was blood pouring out of Buck's head and his eyes were still closed.

"Pops!", Christopher yelled this time but still no answer.

What was he supposed to do now?

Call 911 - a voice in his head said, that sounded suspiciously like his dad.

Christopher looked around and saw Buck's phone on the ground, the display was split from the fall. He took it and prayed it still worked. It did. With shaking fingers he called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Maddie asked.

"Auntie Maddie!" Chris sobbed, he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. He was just so happy to hear a voice he knew.

"Christopher? Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Christopher could hear that she was worried.

"I'm fine, it's Buck."

"Okay, Chris are you at home with Buck?" How could Auntie Maddie still sound so calm?

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I was in the other room and then there was this loud noise and now there's blood and Pops won't wake up. I think he fell." Christopher cried harder now, not even sure if Maddie could understand him.

"Help is on it's way, okay?"

Christopher nodded, even though Maddie couldn't see it.

"Christopher? Can you tell me if Buck is breathing?" 

"I'll try," he whispered.

Christopher put the phone down so he could lay his head above Buck's head, just how his dad had taught him to do. For the first time since he had found Buck on the floor he felt relieved. He could feel Buck's breath against his cheek and Buck's chest was definitely moving.

"He's breathing!" he basically yelled into the phone.

He could hear his Auntie Maddie sigh in relief. "That's good."

Suddenly there was some loud banging on the front door. "LAFD!" someone yelled.

"Auntie Maddie, help is here."

"Okay, that should be your dad's station. You two are gonna be fine now. I'm gonna hang up now, if it's okay and meet you at the hospital."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Everything's gonna be fine now. I love you."

Christopher nodded even though Maddie couldn't see that. Everything was gonna be fine.

The moment Christopher hung up was also the moment his dad burst through the door.

"Christopher!"

"Dad! You have to help Buck!" But instead of helping Buck, his dad pulled him away from Buck. Before he could protest, Hen and Chimney were next to Buck making sure he was alright.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Christopher asked, after a little while.

Chimney smiled up at the boy. "Yeah, it seems like he only got a small bump to his head, but head wounds just bleed a lot. It looks worse than it is."

Christopher nodded slowly.

"We're still gonna get him to the hospital, just to make sure." Hen said and helped Chimney put Buck on a backboard.

"I wanna go with him then," Christopher said.

Eddie smiled gently. "We will."

Just a little bit later Christopher and Eddie were stuffed in the back of the ambulance together with Hen and Buck.

Hen was checking over the bandages around Buck's head. Christopher was curled up in Eddie's arms and Eddie was holding onto Buck's hand for dear life. Some part of Eddie, probably the field medic part, knew that Buck would be fine, but the part of him that was Buck's fiance was still worried.

They were really close to the hospital when Buck opened his eyes.

"Where'm I?" Buck mumbled.

"Pops!" Christopher yelled. He tried to hug Buck, but because he was still lying on a gurney Christopher only managed to cling to Buck's shirt.

"You're in an ambulance, Evan. You had a fall." Eddie gently explained and pressed an even gentler kiss to Buck's hand.

"Oh, 'think I broke yur ladder, babe." Buck mumbled.

Eddie grinned. "Yeah, you did."

Buck grinned back and ruffled Chris' hair with his free hand.

Everything was gonna be fine.


End file.
